


Circle Stories Round 3 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games

by MODEliot



Series: Circle Stories - IFD 2020 [3]
Category: AO3 International Fanworks Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Return of Glitter Goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot
Summary: These are the stories that were created in the third and final game of Circle Stories for the 2020 International Fanworks Day Celebration.Hosted by Haley.
Relationships: Jack/Glitter Goose, Severus Snape/The Teletubbies (Teletubbies)
Series: Circle Stories - IFD 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	1. Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,  
> participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last  
> accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the  
> moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted  
> very close together.
> 
> All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically  
> reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two  
> responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as  
> long as it needs to.
> 
> The moderator cannot play.
> 
> *Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed.
> 
> The first prompt was "You’re trying to stand up but something is stopping you."

You’re trying to stand up but something is stopping you. you look up. You see someone standing behind the door. You groan disapprovingly. the man stretches his arm and instantly you began to writh in pain. "Let me out of my chains, will you?" The pain reaches throughout your entire body. You open your mouth and scream. You wake up in a cold sweat. I"M NOT AN ALIEN!!!!! 

Next to you is your pet cat, which you caress to calm down. You feel elmo sleeping soundly next to you. As to why, you're not quite sure.

You try to fall asleep but you're too scared to sleep. "Am I still asleep", you think, squinting at Elmo. 

Elmo lifts his head from the pillow. "Another nightmare?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. 

You awaken again. So you were still sleeping. But... are you really awake now? you look around you. the room is empty. You realize it's a lot colder than before, and for some reason when you move your hand you can't feel anything. SunLight shines through the window into the room. 

You see your cat's face on Elmo's body through the window. you scream. Looking around the newly brightened room, you suddenly wish you'd had the foresight to leave a weapon or something on your nightstand. But you have your teddy bear a perfect weapon. 

You go back to sleep.


	2. Jurby (Jeans Furby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,  
> participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last  
> accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the  
> moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted  
> very close together.
> 
> All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically  
> reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two  
> responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as  
> long as it needs to.
> 
> The moderator cannot play.
> 
> *Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed.
> 
> The second prompt was "I know a secret place where creatures who are not quite human like to hang out."
> 
> This one was decided to be fluffier than the first story, and that it would be Snape/Teletubbies. Also the moderator had to remind the chat multiple times to keep the story PG-13.

I know a secret place where creatures who are not quite human like to hang out. The Teletubbies there love to dance and sing. Politics? Not their thing. Sorcery? Their thing. 

Let me introduce you to my friend, Severus Snape. He's taught them quite a bit. They like him, a lot. And in turn they've given him a place to heal. But he want something more. 

And help healing, with their rare potions ingredients: Teletubby fur. But to get the fur, he would need their trust. This ingredient was very valuable, and many unsavory people have hunted the teletubbies for it. For that he stripped of his robes, and donned the onesie Dumbledore gave him all those years ago. 

He would lose his dignity, but at least he would get that ingredient. Beetlejuice guarded the valley, mystifying unsavory types who hunted for fur. The ingrediet could heal but also had a power to give someone immortal life. However, Snape was good friends with Beetlejuice so he could go straight to the fur. Beetlejuice possessed him to perform a musical number. 

This was a problem because Snape needed the fur fast. The price to pay was becoming a half-teletubby half-human hybrid. He accepts. 

His good friend jurby.(jeans furby) saves him before the transformation occurs. But it's too late! He accepted the terms of his fate.


	3. HÖNK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,  
> participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last  
> accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the  
> moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted  
> very close together.
> 
> All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically  
> reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two  
> responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as  
> long as it needs to.
> 
> The moderator cannot play.
> 
> *Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed.
> 
> The first prompt was "Jack wasn’t used to how well everything was going today."
> 
> Theme was decided to be a coffee shop AU, that was both fluff and crack.

Jack wasn’t used to how well everything was going today. Considering he was cursed for bad luck. He tried to tell himself to enjoy it while it lasted and for half a moment he did just that. He knew his good luck wouldn't last long, so he savored it. Savored it like a casserole. 

BUT THEN A HORRIBLE GOOSE ENTERED HIS COFFEE SHOP. His mother had always made casseroles out of goose feet. And this one... was here for revenge! 

Suddenly, a flock of geese storms in after the first. He quickly thought "What can I do?" "Uhhh queer rights?" Jack stuttered. 

the geese hoked in joy. And the goose honked glitter all over the shop. 

The shopowner sighed. "Another goose flash mob?" 

Shrek comes up and pats Jack on the shoulder, "its okay, we know how they get" 

Jack wondered how his day had ended up like this and then remembered that he was cursed with bad luck. jack was so tired and dont now what to do. 

The original goose noticed Jack's weariness and flew up to him. "I know you want to eat us, but refrain, my friend, for we have much to show you." 

jack was overwhelmed with emotions and cried. The goose snatched Jack up and carried him away. Shrek was okay with this, all he wanted was his swamp. His Swamp, his friend Donkey, and his beautiful, horrible husband, Realistic Sonic. 

Jack lived happily ever after, finally marrying his love, the beautiful, magestic goose.


End file.
